Life Taken A Turn
by blondelove17
Summary: What if there was a council even older than the Volturi. What if they ruled over all supernaturals. Aro hears about this and goes to them seeking answers and power, but what if his guard learn things they never expected and find things that will change them forever. jane/oc, alec/oc, demitri/oc, felix/oc, heidi/oc
1. characters

Pairings:

Alec / Ariella

Jane / Lucas

Felix / Ivory

Demetri / Lupe

Heidi / Griffen

Supernatural council reps:

Ariella- born vampire (born in 955 B.C) 18 years old

Lucas- Made vampire (born in 1185 made in 1203 AD) 19 years old

Ivory- Witch (born in 1996) 16 years old

Lupe- Werewolf (born in 1856 changed in 1872) 17 years old

Griffen- Tiger shifter (born in 1993)

Current year 2011


	2. Chapter one Long Days

Pov: Ariella

Year 2011

The days have all started to blend. I guess living for over 2000 years will do that to someone. My name is Ariella Athendora Wenger I am the representative for born vampires on the supernatural council. Our council is in charge of making all big decisions in the supernatural world and making sure that the humans never find out we exist. We have a few contacts in the human world who know our secret to make our lives easier, such as the president every time a new president is elected he is told the existence of our world and sworn to secrecy. After his term is up we bring him back to us for one last meeting where our witch rep. erases his memories of us and our world and we send him on his merry way. Few in the supernatural world actually know we exist for instance all made vampires believe they are led by the Volturi. Also the la push pack of wolf shifters believe they are the only of their kind which is also wrong there are many shifters of many breeds around the world. The supernatural council consists of five of us, Lucas the made vampire rep, Ivory our witch rep, Lupe our resident werewolf, Griffen the shifter rep, and lastly me I represent all born vampires. Together we make sure all our rules are followed.

Made vampires have cold, hard skin, they don't need sleep, red or topaz eyes (depends on diet), amazing speed, they sparkle in the sun, they can't sleep or eat, heightened senses, and some have given abilities or basically their best quality from their human life let it be a power or extra beauty. Witches are basic they can make spells and potions, they can teleport from place to place sorry no brooms. They can freeze time and they can move things with their minds, and set things on fire through their minds. Shifters are the simplest of all of us their animal is determined by his parents animal = wolf mom + wolf dad = wolf son. Easy enough right and they only change when extremely angry or experiencing high emotions. Now werewolves are a little more difficult they are sensitive to steel but not harmed, they have the same strength as a made vampire, and they do change during full moons, but can also change out of will, they do not eat humans(against our rules). Finally born vampires have warm skin, but no heartbeat our speed, strength and senses are doubled that of a new born vampire and we have natural eye colors, and we can go out into the sun. All born vampires are born with mind control, telepathy, and our given abilities. Now made vampires are less likely to have a given ability because they are only half of what we are.

Now to kill a made vampire all you have to do is rip it to pieces and burn them. To kill a werewolf you have to shoot it through the heart during a full moon or they will continue to heal and steel or lead bullets make no difference. Witches well they are as easy to kill as humans, but with all their extra abilities good luck getting close enough for that without dying first. Shifters well they have the speed of a made vampire and the venom of a vampire is enough to kill a shifter within 24 hours. And to kill a born vampire you have to rip us up and burn us as well, but don't count on that.

By now you know my name is Ariella Athendora Wenger I am 5 "8" with long curly blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and curves to kill. I was born in 955 B.C. in Pompeii. My moms name was Ophelia Penelope Wenger and Alexander Demetrius Wenger. We lived there happily until I turned 18 then the volcanic eruption struck I made it out barely but both my parents suffered. I have gone to the museum many of times hoping to see their bodies but I know it is impossible the lava turned their bodies to ash before my eyes. Only seconds before my mother died she said "be kind in your rule and never forget we love you." She then teleported me to the docks at least 20 miles out before being consumed by the hot volcanic lava. I traveled around for about 100 years pondering my mothers words, then one day I came across the old supernatural council they took me in and taught me the rules and ways they told me that I was the next in line to be the born vampire rep. I had dreamed of this job often every born vampire knew who the council was you were considered stupid if you disobeyed them. It was everyone's dream job to be a rep for the council so I asked them why me and they told me that only those who are brave, pure, reliable, and powerful enough to handle the job could take it. I was powerful my given gifts were that of changing appearances and to see the future. They said that the next rep is predicted long before they are born and when the elder rep dies the next in line takes there place I stayed with them for 200 years before my elder died. He was in France at the time attending a gala when three young boys set the building on fire effectively killing him I took his place that day and continue to follow in his footsteps.


	3. Chapter 2 A human made for vampires

POV: Ariella

Year 1185 AD Rome, Italy

The council is currently housed in Rome, Italy. None of the other elders have died so far and they have all become somewhat like family to me. I was sitting in my parlor sipping tea when the room started to fade and I was pulled into a vision. I was having a church get together with all the ladies from the neighborhood I hope they don't notice anything. _**The vision was really murky, but then it started clearing up and I saw a rather pretty lady in her mid 20's giving birth to a baby boy who she would name Lucas in 3 months time the midwife looked to be around twenty-eight had long straight black hair, emerald eyes and the beauty of a goddess, when she held up the baby boy who was bathed in a silver glow understood everything the vision was telling me.**_ When my parlor came into view again I saw everyone staring at me and I apologized and said that I must have lost focus. They went on not fully believing me, but having never lied to them gave them little reason to doubt my explanation. Later that night I sent out a letter to the rest of the council calling a meeting to be held on Saturday at noon in the basilica.

Saturday, noon, 1185 AD

POV: Ariella

It was noon on Saturday when I strode into the basilica that sat a few blocks from the market. Once we were all there all humans were excused from the room so that we could confer. The doors were shut tightly behind the last servant as for we wanted no one to over hear the conversation that was about to take place.

"So Ariella what is the subject of this meeting you have called forth?" asked Arturo, the shifter rep. He is about 25 with long brown hair and brown eyes and about 6 "4". He has been alive the longest of all of us, though anytime anyone asks him when he was born he just says he is old enough to see the stars form and the land shift. He is a little bit cryptic, but after 1000 years you get used to it and learn to just avoid it.

"Last night during my weekly church meeting I was succumbed to a vision of a baby boy being born. He will be born in 3 months time and go by the name of Lucas and he will be the next made vampire rep." I told them. You see when I had the vision the boy was bathed in a silver light like no other and that's because there is no other like it that color alone represents the made vampire house. In the council there are five houses and each house has its corresponding color or illumination I should say. For the made vampires theirs is silver, werewolves are red, shifters are bronze, witches are white, and born vampires are gold. This is how we identify each other. When one supernatural sees another they see a faint outline like an aura around the person signaling their house. That is how I know that this baby will be turned into a vampire, however the reason I know that he will be the next rep. is because the midwife is one of the helpers you could say there are three of them they are very old and very wise women who go by the names of Amorette, Myra, and Lorretta. They have been around since the world itself Amorette and Lorretta are midwifes for all supernatural births that take place even if it is a human who is destined to be changed then they are the ones to handle it, however Myra herself deals with the births of reps. The midwife in my vision was Myra herself birthing the next made vampire rep.

"WHAT! What's going to happen to Lilabeth?" yelled Celeste. Her and Lilabeth are as close as sisters and would be heartbroken if anything happened to the other. Celeste was about 5 "4" with long straight blonde hair, green eyes, and cute little freckles, she is the youngest only 15. And Lilabeth has flame red hair with green eyes to match Celeste though Lilabeth is 5 "7" and curvy while Celeste is stick straight. But those two balance each other out perfectly. Celeste is loud and out there while Lilabeth is shy and very logical about things. Celeste is our current witch rep and Lilabeth in all her beauty is our current made vampire rep.

"Please listen. Nothing is necessarily going to happen to Lilabeth, I was with you guys for 200 years before anything ever happened to Hyrum and even then it was an accident that no one could have stopped. So when he does join us Lilabeth you get to be a mentor." I said. Through all of this Lilabeth hasn't said a thing.

"Your right Ariella we are worrying for nothing so friends lets all go home and we will see where everything goes." Says the sensible one as always Lemuel.

1203 AD Rome, Italy

POV: Ariella

It was midnight in Rome when I was awoken from my slumber by a vision _**I was standing in the streets of Rome watching a strikingly handsome young man walk. He looked to be about 19 with shaggy brown hair and grey eyes, but most shocking of all this boy was bathed in a silver glow which means this must be Lucas. When Lucas heard a girl screaming he ran in the direction of the scream only to find a girl about the age of 15 dead on the ground with her throat ripped out and a red eyed demon standing over her with blood dripping from his mouth he tried to run and scream for help, but he wasn't quick enough the demon (cough*cauis*cough)caught him by the throat and slung him to the ground the demon picked him up by his hair and slammed him against the wall and whispered in his ear:**_

_**'Bene**__**vos**__**, non **__**quasi**__**ludere**__**solent**__**felix**__**i**__**im**__**in**__**escam meam**__**quoniam**__**ego**__**domum**__**concursus**__**ut**__**occidat te**__**cito.**__**"(" Well aren't you lucky i usually like to play with my food but since im in a rush to get home i'll kill you quickly.") He bit into Lucas' throat and started to drain every ounce of blood in his body until he heard some people running down the street saying they heard some screams coming from this way. The demon dropped the boy's body and ran away. The kid was smart and he crawled away and hid in the forest where the people wouldn't find him.**_

It was then that I was pulled out of the vision and back in my safe bed. Our newest member has just joined our world it will be an honor to meet him.

1257 AD Dublin, Ireland

POV: Ariella

He's coming finally we have been waiting for him for 54 years. After he was changed I had another vision telling me that he wanted to explore the world do things that human's only wish they could. He still didn't know about us yet it wasn't until recently when he had a run in with a group of Scottish witches that he found out. They told him a lot about what we do and who we are, but he was confused kept asking how we and the Volturi can rule at the same time so they told him where to find us and told him all his questions would be answered. I just had another vision and he is on his way up to see us so I ran into the meeting room to see that Celeste and Lilabeth with their noses to the glass watching him walk up like a cat stalking their prey.

"BOO!" I whispered in their ear they both jumped and screamed so loud that Lucas actually looked up at us. He waved at the girls and continued on up by the time he got into the room both of them were blushing like tomatoes and I was laughing my butt off I couldn't help it. He was looking at me like I'm crazy and hey maybe I am. Then Arturo and Lemuel walked in took on look at the three of us and just rolled their eyes. Oh that does it now its on.

"Hey don't roll your eyes at me I'm not the one that left two nose marks on the glass." I said barely containing my laughter until I felt two hands slap me on the back of the head.

"Hey now no need for violence I was just implying that there must be some new dashing darling roaming the streets and-" but I didn't get to finish before I once again felt two hands connect with the back of my head.

"Ok I give up, can I say hi to the guest now?" Celeste and Lilabeth looked at each other then nodded so I ran up to Lucas and gave him the biggest hug I think ever and when I pulled back he had a look of pain and confusion on his face. Everyone else was cracking up probably because this poor guy walks into a building expecting strict order like the Volturi and instead he gets jokes, slaps, laughs, and random hug from someone he's never seen before. So I let out a giggle and I walk over to the others then I address him.

"Hi Lucas it's nice to see you all grown up and handsome. How have you been?" and if I didn't think so before his confusion just doubled and the others once again started laughing along with me. I should probably explain myself to him. But he beat me to it.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked in a curious voice.

"Well its more like I know you and you've never met me before in your life." I told him and with that his face just keeps getting more confused so Lilabeth took over.

"Ok obviously Ariella is not at all good at explaining things so I will tell you." She then proceeded to tell him everything about the different species, my visions, how it all works, and about how I joined and that leaves us to where we are now.

"So you Lilabeth are going to be my mentor?" "Yes Lucas that is correct." "Oh good I thought I was going to be stuck with Ariella." He said with a joking manner. "Oh gosh he is going to fit right in around here." Celeste said while laughing. "Yeah just remember what you dish out I give back, only twice as hard." I said I was only half joking, but he looked like he would remember that from here on out.

1301 AD Dublin, Ireland

POV: Ariella

Lucas has now been with us for a while so he has picked up on our joking ways and now a great leader like we were all made to be. He is on a human blood diet, but that's ok because so am I. Celeste and I were leaving our little stand that we run and heading over to Lilabeth's for the night Lucas decided to go on a hunting trip this week and won't be back to mid afternoon tomorrow. After me and Celeste were 3 blocks from Lilabeth's we smelt smoke and broke into a run since Celeste wasn't very fast I threw her on my back and we were there the next second. We were standing in front of Lilabeth's house which was now set ablaze. We tried calling her name looking everywhere for her I had Celeste put out the fire with a spell and then we walked into the charred house. And there laying atop the couch was a pile of ashes I knew all too well belonged to Lilabeth. Celeste's knees gave out as I managed to catch her before she hit the floor and held her while she sobbed into my shoulder. I ran my hands through her hair and tried to sooth her we stayed there all night long until Arturo, Lemuel, and Lucas came. They found Celeste wrapped up in my arms asleep while all I could do is sit there staring at the ashes with silent tears rolling off my cheeks forming stains on my shirt. How could this happen to someone so beautiful, someone so full of life, someone who had done nothing wrong to this day, and yet here we are. Who would do this to this precious person not only did they kill one of my best friends they killed two one physically and Celeste will never be the same emotionally. I would give anything to trade places with Lilabeth just so her and Celeste could have each other for comfort.

Arturo came up behind me and held on to me while I cried he knew how hard this was for me how much it pained me even if I didn't make a big deal out of it.

2 days later

POV: Ariella

Lucas is stepping up today. The way we do it is once one dies we have them lay next to each other so this one instance is kind of funny considering Lucas is laying next to a pile of ash. And we have our current witch rep which would be Celeste bind their souls, and minds together. This ritual has been going on since the beginning it is so that the new rep knows all of the things from the rep before them and the one before them and so on this gives us a way of knowing what was happening before we were even born, but since this knowledge is so valuable only the reps get to know and therefore the induction ceremony is one are crucial importance.

"Now Lucas I need you to close your eyes and touch the ashes for me. Good yes like that ok now all you have to do is sit back and relax what's going to happen is I am going to say a spell and your going to go into a deep slumber for 1 week during this week you will be experiencing all the past elders memories and knowledge first hand. Do you understand?" Celeste asked as she was explaining the process. Lucas nodded and so Celeste began her chant:

"Germana i jo dic a tu sortirà a raig i en la barreja la ment junts i curar als altres. El cos de l'ànima, el temple del tresor preciós i la ment del nostre protector de totes les coses valuoses germà i germana s'uneixen ara convertit en un d'una setmana de temps . el temps passarà, però que no es mogui cap endavant germà se li enganxat vagar en el passat, explorar els records. "

**("sister and brother i call to thee come forth in spirt and in mind blend together and heal each other. body the temple soul the precious treasure and mind our protector of all things valuable, brother and sister join together now become one for one weeks time. time will pass but you shall not move forward brother you will be stuck wander in the past explore the memories.")**

one week later

Lucas is finally waking up today as we wait in anxiousness. Finally he opens his eyes and sits up looks directly at me and says on word "Wow!"


	4. Chapter three The wolf is born

December 1854 London, England

POV: Ariella

We have moved many times since Lucas joined us when we were discussing where to move to I was drawn to England, London to be precise I didn't have the slightest clue as to why at the time, but as of today I realized the truth behind the feeling as I was pulled into a vision during one of the councils usual meetings.

_**I was seeing a woman early 30's giving birth. I was in a fairly wealthy family's house judging by their possessions. I turned towards the birth to find no other than Myra in all her glory as stunning as ever delivering a healthy baby girl. "Eva listen I need you to count to three and then push as hard as you can okay?" asked Myra the woman-Eva I'm assuming- could only nod then counted to three then grunting as you heard crying the next second. I turned towards Myra to find her holding a beautiful baby. She had tuffs of black and cute little blue eyes as she gave another piercing wail. And most surprising was that this gorgeous little baby was glowing red, she was emitting a ruby light that managed to make her look even more beautiful than she already was. This vision was going to happen in 2 months time.**_

Once again I was seeing the meeting room and all eyes were on me. "Yes can I help you guys with something?" I asked. "Well yes actually you could tell us what your vision was about." Answered Lucas in his smart ass way. "Lemeul looks like you get to be a mentor soon." I said. I was kinda excited another new person yay! But it also could be a result of all the sugar I have had in my tea lately. "Wait so the next werewolf rep will be joining us soon?" asked Lucas. "Eh not exactly you see my visions work in a certain way pertaining to these things I see the reps birth, I see the reps changing or learning of their way, then I see when their joining." I told him. "Really then how come you didn't see me changing?" He asked. Oh crap did Lilabeth not tell him about that part well here goes nothing. "I did see your birth that's how I knew about you and where you were, and I also saw your changing occur about two days before it happened." I stated a little bit afraid of his reaction. "WHAT! You mean you could have stopped me from being bitten, but instead you decided to let it happen and to let that demon to ruin my life and take away my humanity." He was seething anyone can tell you that and he had a good reason, but all his reasons were based on false facts. " . .me. First of all I couldn't have stopped what happened you were destined to be a rep and if I interfered with that there would be major consequences. Secondly I didn't let it happen I wasn't supposed to do anything it never was up to me. And thirdly if you think that vampire took your humanity away then you are sadly mistaken what makes us human is our ability to have feelings and to be able to care for others you still have that don't you so don't give me that bull crap." I yelled and I pushed past him and walked out of the building.

1872 London, England

POV: Ariella

I was having over all of my friends and their husbands over for dinner that night. However since my friends are kind of judgemental I had to pretend to have a fiancee and even more unfortunate is that the only qualifiable bachelor happened to be Lucas. I had an hour before my friends get here and Lucas had just arrived and to my utter surprise he even brought flowers and apologized for the way he acted towards me. I accepted it quickly for I did not like fighting with Lucas he was like a brother/best friend to me. We have been through much together over the past thousand or so years. He is really a great guy I just wish he could find a great girl to go with him. Once all of my friends arrived we all sat in the parlor and chatted about our week. It was entirely too boring for my taste, but these were the only friends I had outside of the council and to me that was important. Lucas I have a feeling sensed that I was absolutely bored asked everyone if they were ready for dinner they all took their places at the table as I made my way into the kitchen to get the food I was about to walk out into the dinning room with the beef when my hand landed on the stove and I let out a whimper. I heard Lucas excuse himself as he came in to see why I had whimpered considering it takes a lot to hurt a vampire he saw my red hand and kissed it. Still holding onto my hand he looked me in the eye. I couldn't move I didn't want to move we just stood there for awhile completely forgetting our guests in the other room. Then all too slowly he lowered his head to where our lips were almost touching I wanted to close the distance between us so badly, but knew that if that's not what he intended to do it could ruin us forever. So I waited an agonizingly long while he looked me in the asking me if it was okay to go on I couldn't move I was in shock and amazement at the same time. Then without warning his lips came cashing down on mine, but the kiss was soft and gentle. His lips were smooth and cold of a vampire, he tasted like peppermints. I knew we should stop that this wasn't right but the kiss became more about desire, the need to feel close to someone and to feel special. I pulled back only to see his onyx eyes clouded with lust and it took all I had in me to take a step back and remind him that we had guests. I had just shut the door behind my last friend when Lucas pushed me up the door and kissed me hard on the mouth and I responded just as eagerly. He pushed me farther up the door while continuing to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him carry me to my room all the while keeping his lips attached to mine. Once we got into the bedroom he laid me down on the bed while kissing my jaw and traveling slowly down my neck, nipping at my throat which in turn made me gasp.

Same night

POV: Lucas

What was I thinking I just had sex with my best friend who was currently asleep on my shoulder she looked like an angel when she was asleep. I knew we should have stopped, but it had been so long since I was that close to someone I couldn't take it anymore and I gave in Ariella and I have a lot to talk about when she wakes up I really don't want this to ruin our friendship. Her kiss was amazing her warm soft lips against mine she tasted of fresh strawberries and- no bad Lucas she is your best friend. There was movement she was waking up. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings including what she was wearing or I should say lack of. Then her eyes landed on me and it was clear she was remembering what happened last night. "Oh Gosh. What did we do?" she asked almost terrified. "I guess we got a little carried away, but don't worry it won't happen again friends forever remember." She smiled up at me. "Of course and thank you no matter how weird this sounds I needed that it's been along time since I've felt special." She said and now it was my turn to be stunned I looked at her she was extremely special anyone could tell her that I can't believe that she can't see that. "Don't worry I know exactly how you feel in an odd way I feel the same." I got out of bed turned away as I was pulling on my pants I asked her "So shall we get dressed and go meet the others?" but I got no response so I turned around to see her zoned out starring at the wall meaning she was having a vision.

POV: Ariella

"So shall we get dressed and go meet the others?" he asked while pulling up his pants, but I didn't get a chance to respond before I was sucked into a vision. _**I saw a gorgeous girl around the age of 17 walking down an alley way as a shortcut to get home. There was a rustling coming from behind her. She looked back cautiously and when she saw nothing she visibly relaxed however, did not slow her pace. She was almost out of the alley when she was knocked to the ground by what felt like a wall. Something cut into her back as she screamed she was crying and begging for mercy at this point when suddenly the weight was not there anymore. She quickly got up and ran home. She bathed herself and looked in the mirror to find a large bite mark on her lower-left hip. I figured this must be Lupe. **_

_**2 day time skip**_

_**Lupe was coming into her powers now. Everything she was hearing was being enhanced along with her eyesight, coordination, and her reflexes. Her eyes turn yellow when she gets too angry or lustful and her canines grow. Although the full moon hadn't hit I felt fairly sure I knew exactly what was going to happen when it did.**_

_**End of vision**_

I know I have nothing to worry about this was scheduled to happen in 6 days and then she will find our homes about 2 weeks after with no complications. Finally when I came back to reality I realized Lucas was trying to get my attention. "What? Oh sorry I just saw Lupe she is going to be changed in 6 days. Then she will join us two weeks later. I'm so excited I can barely sit still."


	5. read and review

**Hi everyone :)**

**so i'm not sure where to take this story i have been working on my other story and i have not been getting alot of reviews on this story! please review and tell me if you think i should continue b/c i really value all of your opinions :)**

**xoxoxox-Tiff **


	6. READ

**Hi everyone :)**

** www. fanfiction .net s/8236550/1/The_bPack_b_bLife_b**

**check out my new story everyone i am really proud of it and i am really hoping that all of you will like it. that is the link above minus the spaces i have not figured out how to put in url's yet if you know please pm me an answer. oh and the next chapter to Life taken a turn should be up in the next couple of days.. enjoy :)**

**xoxoxox-Tiff **


End file.
